


Across the Galaxy

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Communication, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho and Wedge send each other messages while duty keeps them seperated.





	Across the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



When his day finally draws to a close and he's able to return to his quarters and crawl into bed, it's nearly midnight, and Tycho is exhausted. It's the good kind of exhausted, though, the kind one feels after having achieved a lot over the course of the day, having worked hard and being ready to sleep it off before resuming the job the next day.

So he cuddles into the bed, arranging the blankets and extra pillows around himself. The additional fluff helps, but it's no replacement for Wedge's warmth next to him, his partner's arms around him. He's still getting used to missing that, but he knows Wedge's work with the Wraiths is important too.

And he knows he won't be missing him _quite_ as much tonight.

Tycho brings out the miniature holoprojector attached to his comlink, selecting the message he'd received earlier. They're not able to communicate as much as they might wish, what with Wedge's squadron out playing pirate and Tycho and the Rogues always on the move with Solo's fleet, but they do their best, usually sending each other text-only messages or small-file holos.

This one is a holo, and it came in late that morning. As strong as his desire to watch it immediately had been, he held onto it, savoring the idea of being able to watch it at the end of the day as a reward to himself, and now here he is.

Wedge's head and shoulders appear above the projector, immediately bringing a smile to Tycho's face. Wedge looks tired, too, but happy as well. He's smiling back out of the blue lines of the holo, and it's exactly the look he gets when he's looking at Tycho in person, the kind that makes his chest feel warm.

“Hey, love,” comes Wedge's soft voice. “I...don't actually have all that much to say, but I wanted to send you something today.” He runs a hand through his hair bashfully, and Tycho's smile widens. Stars, he loves this man. “I guess I could tell you about what's been going on here? You're always saying you want to hear that stuff, so...”

He starts telling stories, then, about what the Wraiths have been up to. He glosses over the actual missions, focusing instead on what's been going on with the pilots themselves. The relationships that are developing. The prank wars. Tycho can see how happy it all makes him, even if things with the Wraiths aren't always easy.

“Anyway,” Wedge says finally, “I should probably finish up before this costs a fortune to send and Command starts trying to cut my communications allowance.” He chuckles, then goes more serious, peering into the holocam as if he can see Tycho all these systems away. “I love you, Tycho,” he says solemnly. “And I miss you. I know you know that, but it never stops being true. I can't wait to see you again, and I can't wait to hear from you.” He gives one last little smile and wave, and the hologram winks out.

Tycho holds the projector to his heart for a minute, eyes closed, as he casts his concentration across the galaxy all the way to Halmad. Neither of them have the Force, but he wonders if there's any chance Wedge knows he's thinking of him at this very moment.

Probably romantic nonsense, he decides, and pulls the holoprojector away again, restarting the message. He watches it again, every bit as engrossed as the first time, and when it ends, he flips the comlink over to send mode, filling in Wedge's recipient information before he starts recording. Tycho's eyes are starting to feel even heavier, and he really wants to get a return message off before he falls asleep.

He does much as Wedge did, talking about his day, about the Rogues, a little daydreaming about when they might see each other next in person and what they might do. He's detailing a particular fantasy about a walk in a flower garden with actual dirt beneath their feet when he drifts off, the comlink slipping from his hand to land among the blankets and pillows.

After several seconds of no movement or sound, the device questions if he's finished recording and is ready to send the file. After repeating the message again with no response, it turns off the holocam and forwards the message automatically.

When Wedge wakes the next morning and receives and watches it, the several minutes of updates from the man he loves plus thirty seconds of him sleeping peacefully will put a smile on his face he won't be able to (and won't want to) get rid of for the rest of the day.


End file.
